Pregnant Pause
by xXsomeoneelseXx
Summary: G1. Contains unadulterated crackfic. Something is different about Starscream... something nobody expected. Or thought possible. Heh heh heh. Rated for smut and slashyness.
1. y hello thar

So... this is really something that only pretends to have a plot, which was born from a crazy dream that I had. And yes, it IS crack, even if it doesn't look like it just yet. Just you wait... .:laughs evilly:. It is the result of an RP between Flareblade2000 and myself on deviantART, so if you like it, you have her to thank for half of it. Jetstream is her OC, by the way, so no stealing. And nothing but the pure insanity that makes up the nucleus of this story belongs to me anyway, if you hadn't figured that out already. .:rolls eyes:.

Also, just to let everyone know, the next chapter WILL contain smut, and it WILL be slashy. You'll have to wait to find out the pairing. .:evil laugh:. .:bricked:. The smut was written by Crooked, because I just cannot write smut. :U If you enjoy slashy TF smut, be sure to check her out, she has some good stuffs.

Anyway, enough of my blabbing!

--

It was quiet in the Nemesis. Deathly quiet, Starscream decided, as he stole along a dark corridor. Everyone was in recharge except him, which was exactly the way he liked it. No Constructicons to taunt him, no battles to be fought (and most likely lost), no Megatron looming unpleasantly over him ready to deal out a harsh beating for some failure, real or imagined. The Nemesis was almost tolerable at this time of night, Starscream reflected, even though the darkness and enclosed spaces made him claustrophobic.

But he knew it would not remain tolerable for long, which was why Starscream was walking down this particular corridor. It led to the conning tower- and freedom.

.o.

Jetstream let out a low sigh as she glided over the moonlit ocean. Tonight was one of the times she'd fly practically all night to try to sort out her thoughts, but would return in the morning, tired, even more irritable than usual, and still nowhere near sorting out her thoughts.

Suddenly, what could only be the conning tower of a ship burst out of the ocean in front of her, forcing her to swerve to avoid crashing into it.

"That has to belong to the Nemesis," Jetstream growled to herself as she pulled up away from the ocean. Just before she hit the cloud cover, the whine of jet engines caused her to pivot in midair. She knew it had to be one of the Seekers, and the shine of moonlight off a white paint job confirmed the jet to be Starscream.

A small smile flickered across her face underneath her mask as she dove to meet the jet. _Good, a 'Con who won't try to shoot me on sight._

Jetstream leveled out of her dive and pulled up to meet the Seeker. "Hello, Starscream."

Starscream suppressed a groan as he flew out of the tower and saw another shape flying overhead. There was only one person it could be- Jetstream.

He steadfastly ignored her as she swooped down to fly alongside him. Maybe she would just go away if he didn't talk to her.

"Hello, Starscream."

Damn.

"What do you want?" he said irritably. Even now, after vorns of war, he still considered Jetstream to be something close to a friend, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to her, especially at the moment. Where he was going, he simply couldn't have anyone following him, least of all Jetstream, and if it meant she would go somewhere else and quit talking to him, then it was worth pissing her off.

Besides, he had an excuse for being moody.

"Nothing," Jetstream replied. 'What's with him this time?' she mused to herself. The only notable reaction to she gave to the irritated Seeker was that she pulled away from him slightly, to give him some space, and to give herself some maneuvering room if he decided to fire upon her.

"Besides, last time I checked, it isn't a crime to just chat with an old friend."

Starscream would have scowled if he weren't in his alt mode.

"I suppose not," he snipped. "What are you doing out here, anyway? It's late."

If Jetstream's face mask had been down, Starscream would've seen her jaw clench spasmodically as she recalled the events that made her fly away from the Ark.

The only response the Seeker got from her was a single name.

"Sunstreaker," Jetstream spat venomously.

Starscream couldn't help but snicker. He could guess exactly how the infernal yellow mech had pissed her off.

"Jet judo practice?" he said. "Or was he complaining about some nonexistent flaw in his paint job?" He'd heard enough battlefield banter from Sunstreaker (most of it while the Autobot was tackling him out of the air) to know that he was very finicky about his appearance.

One of her optics twitched slightly as she replied.

"The slag-head tried to use me for jet judo practice, and I punched him in the face. I think I might've busted one of his optics... I didn't hang around long enough to find out," she replied, a faint note of pride creeping into her voice as she spoke of the punch and its aftermath.

Starscream nearly laughed out loud. She certainly didn't frag around when it came to expressing herself.

"They're going to have your aft for that once you get back, you know," he said, silently congratulating her for her 'success.' "Or are you even going back this time?" Jetstream seemed to join and leave the Autobots constantly, and he could never remember what she was fighting for on any given day. He made a mental note to keep better track of her shifting allegiance in the future.

Jetstream deflated slightly, and was silent for a minute before answering.  
"I'm only making one last run back to the Ark to pick up what's left of my stuff and PATCH," she replied quitetly. "I've actually had a small private base of my own set up for a couple of months now. If it weren't for Prowl, Jazz, Swoop, and Foxtrot, I would've left ages ago," she finished, a small, bitter laugh following shortly afterwards.

"I guess I've just been waiting for an excuse to leave…"

Starscream was silent for a short time. The only sound came from his turbines and the whipping of the wind over their wings.

"So have I," he said finally.

The duo flew in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds piercing the night were the whine of Starscream's turbines and the drone of Jetstream's wings.

That is, until Jetstream's internal comm crackled to life, and an obnoxiously cheery voice trilled over the transmission. Needless to say, the contact was sudden enough to make Jetstream yelp in surprise.

Oooh Jetstream!

'Damnit Foxtrot!' she growled to herself. The kitsune Transformer had a knack for catching Jetstream at the most unexpected, and often inconvenient times.

What do you want Foxtrot? she responded, her irritation carrying clearly over the comm link.

Well, that's no way to greet somebody who's doing you a huge-aft favor! Foxtrot shot back, the cheery note in her voice taking on a miffed tone.

Just get to the point, Jetstream groaned.

hmph I'm about a mile north of the Ark with PATCH and your stuff, she replied. Mr. Sunshine and Red Alert were raising Pit over here when you left, and it was a pain in the aft to get all of your stuff together and out of the Ark without running into your boyfriend.

Prowl is not my boyfriend! Jetstream snapped.

Whatever Jet. Just remember: river in Egypt. River in Egypt.

The only response Foxtrot got was a low, aggravated growl.

Foxtrot...

Okay. Okay! she yelped in response. Could you please get back here quickly though? They're probably going to start looking for me soon if they haven't started already.

Jetstream sighed, trying to regain some of her composure. I'll be there as soon as I can. Jetstream out. And thank you Foxtrot.

No problem! she chirped happily in reply. Foxtrot out

The comm link cut off, once again leaving Jetstream with her thoughts and the Seeker.

"Had a call?" Starscream inquired. He was sure her internal comm link had just been in use, judging by the somewhat vague expressions that had crossed her face and her lack of conversation. Hopefully whoever it was had given her a reason to leave him alone. He really needed to do this alone.

Jetstream nodded in reply.

"It was Foxtrot," she answered. "I've got to go now Starscream. I have to pick up the last of my things and move into my own base." She paused briefly, as if toying with an idea.

"Y'know, if you ever need a place to lay low for a while, you can always comm me, and I'll be willing to let you stay at my base for a bit..." Jetstream said, tentatively presenting the idea she had just been debating.

"Hn," Starscream said noncommittally. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll hopefully have my own place to stay soon. Good luck with... whatever you're going to be doing now." He dipped one wing in a salute.

Jetstream returned the salute with a dip of her own wings. She hadn't expected Starscream to take her up on the offer, but it hadn't hurt to just throw the idea out there.

"Thank you Starscream," she said. "And I'll see you later." At this, she pulled away from the Seeker and shot up towards the sky, vanishing into a patch of clouds.

"You're welcome," Starscream said to nobody in particular, as he turned to the east and fired his afterburners. Soon there was no trace that he had ever been there, only the wind and waves.


	2. lolwut

At last, teh smut you have all been waiting for! XD Enjoy. Oh, and I forgot to mention Foxtrot also belongs to Flareblade2000 on deviantART, so no stealing her either... yeah. .:shifty eyes:.

For those of you who are wondering who these OCs are: Jetstream is an old friend of Starscream's, sort of like Skyfire. Her alt mode is sort of a cross between a panther and a dragonfly. She's usually an Autobot, but has a temper and frequently is in a fight with someone, usually Sunstreaker. They don't get along very well. D: Foxtrot is an Autobot who transforms into a kitsune and doesn't have anger issues. Also, Jetstream has a partner named PATCH, who is sort of like a Mini-con. She's small and doesn't talk. I think that's all the unfamiliar faces in this fic.

I still don't own Transformers, dammit. Life is so unfair. .:goes to emo corner:.

--

Starscream allowed himself to relax a little as he flew on. It was not exactly easy, though. Worries crowded his processor. What would happen when everyone on the Nemesis woke up and discovered that he was gone? What would Megatron do if he ever caught him? The thought made Starscream shiver with dread, and not just for himself. There were two others that could suffer badly if Megatron decided to take deadly revenge on him.

He forced the thought out of his mind. Let Megatron fume and rage all he wanted, by the time Starscream's desertion would be discovered, he would be safe from retaliation.

Megatron's retaliation, anyway. He wasn't too sure about how the Autobots would react to his "little surprise."

He made himself stop thinking about that, too. Worrying was not going to accomplish anything, so he might as well enjoy flying while he could. It was very relaxing, the sensation of speeding through the air, letting the wind support him, feeling it whipping past his nosecone and over his wings. He did a little dip and then a barrel roll before straightening out and continuing to his destination.

The moon was emerging from behind a cloudbank as he approached his goal: the mainland. Sheer, craggy cliffs rose high in the air, a hundred-foot drop to the pounding surf below. In the pale light of the Earth's lone natural satellite, the water glistened and sparkled, and everything was a muted shade of blue. Starscream watched his changing shadow on the water as he transformed, heading unerringly towards a specific spot in the rocks.

His goal was a sea-cave that the unyielding ocean had cut into the cliffs. It went totally unnoticed by the humans that drove by on the winding oceanside road, which was just as well. Even if it were in a location they could see, they would probably assign it little importance, as it appeared to be quite inaccessible, and very small as well.

How Optimus managed to get inside the thing was still a mystery to Starscream.

He landed on the narrow strip of beach outside the opening, wincing slightly as salt water splashed over his feet. Much as he enjoyed these occasions, they always necessitated careful cleaning to prevent rust afterwards.

However, it was likely that this would be the last time they came to this spot, Starscream reflected, as he carefully folded his wings back and crawled into the entrance of the cave.

Once he was past the opening, the cave widened considerably. It was much larger than it appeared from the outside—large enough to hide two mechs in, in fact. There were even small openings in the rock ceiling that allowed some of the soft blue moonlight to penetrate the darkness in shafts.

It was just barely enough light to let him see the mech in the shadows, who stood up to greet him. Starscream approached him timidly, even though it was not usual for him to be intimidated by the other mech's size by now.

"Optimus," he said quietly.

"Starscream," the other said, coming forward and wrapping strong arms around him. Starscream returned the gesture, resting his head on his lover's chest. Oh, it felt good to be here, despite everything that could go wrong. Despite this, Starscream nuzzled his chest affectionately, cherishing the temporary feeling of safety and love in the larger mech's arms.

Sighing softly, Starscream glanced up at Optimus's handsome faceplates, always enjoying how the milky light of the moon reflected off his proud muzzle and broad stature. There could be no other like Prime when it came to good looks—and for whatever reason that such an attractive mech would take notice of a tiny seeker like Starscream, he'd never know, but he didn't think he needed to.

"So…" the leader began, fingers brushing across the contours of Starscream's sleeker form, searching for places of sensitivity that he had imprinted on his mind since their first meeting, "did you miss me?"

The smaller gave him taunting smile, optics dulling to their haughty, cocky hue that Prime found himself going crazy over in the past few days. "I don't know," Starscream replied, "did you miss me?"

"Since we were last forced to part," Optimus murmured lovingly as he rested on the ground, taking Starscream with him to get more comfortable.

"You lie," Starscream said with a false pout to keep the other from stopping his sweet talk to him. He always did enjoy having attention on him, but there was nothing like the colorful and vibrant descriptions that Prime weaved into his mind. Nothing like it in the universe.

"I do no such thing!" the larger exclaimed, sitting straight as he crushed Starscream to him, a sexy smile dancing in his optics. "You, my little tease, are just looking for attention."

The one thing, however, that Starscream feared most about Prime was the fact that he could see through the younger like a slab of glass – there was no hiding lies or secrets from the leader, it just wasn't possible. Perhaps it was from his Matrix of Leadership relic, perhaps it was just from his own intuition. Whatever the case, it scared the living pit out of the smaller, but he couldn't help but love Optimus for it simply because the other continued to love him nonetheless.

"And if I am? What shall you do to punish me?" Starscream taunted yet again.

"This—" the larger murmured as he released his mask and pressed his mouth against the smaller, exploring the deep crevices of his mouth with a gentle tone.

The seeker moaned softly, practically melting against the tender touch of Prime, hands moving about luxuriously. Optimus was one to give undivided attention to his lovers, he had even said so before (albeit accidentally, but the smaller didn't really care) and therefore completely brought out the experience. Starscream couldn't ask for more, especially after having to take the pain and the torture Megatron had pressed upon him for so long. Too long.

Though times in the past Prime had been (saying it nicely) embarrassed to give such intimate touches, no doubt reserved for only those who trusted him most, he seemed to not even think a minute before his sapphire hands began to roam across the smaller one's body. They were practiced, though, and highly addictive to Starscream's view, this point proven when he hit a certain spot – and no matter what he did, Starscream could not get over how Prime and no one else could get that spot – before he moaned again and pressed his body further into the larger form of his enemy. Mouths still clamped together like a seal, the seeker decided it was his time to rule over the leader of the Autobots and, bringing his arm up from its resting position, gently stroked the length of his antenna.

Why this spot was so sensitive, the ivory mech would never know, but for now he didn't care. Immediately pleased at the deep rumble that formulated in Optimus's chest from a mere, single stroke, Starscream did it again and was this time earned with a powerful, yearning moan. The blue and red frame trembled for a brief moment, the leader clearly unable to do anything but to accept Starscream's touch while his optics dimmed and his headlights flickered on by spark glowing beneath his chestplates. Despite popular belief, the seeker was always a good partner when it came to sexual exchange – he knew just how to make Prime mewl, to make him a trembling, quivering slave and how to make him downright howl to the broad sky above.

Of course, he would never admit that Optimus could equally do the same things to him.

Before Starscream could even blink, Prime took over yet again as he adjusted their position and had the smaller one pressed against the cave wall behind them, his white hips in between the gapping legs that led up to the seeker's vulnerable pelvic area. Though the ivory mech was upright, it gave him enough room so that he didn't feel quite as overwhelmed, considering he had a nasty case of claustrophobia and Prime's size was enough to make him unnerved and frightened. Like the first of their "experiences", it had scared the pit out of Starscream so much that he shrieked and accidentally shot his null ray, catching the elder in the shoulder. Primus, Starscream had felt bad. But blessed be the god, though, that Optimus hadn't minded in the least bit and forgiven him. Physically, of course.

And to this day, Starscream still had a hard time understanding why.

Sliding two flat palms against the seeker's inner thighs, fingers played around the sensitive armor seals, their sensitive edges sparking life to Starscream's already buzzing circuits. Biting his lip as a another strained moan was released, Starscream attempted to bring himself closer against the leader but found that Optimus caught him before doing so, preventing him from sliding to the ground. Instead, he scooted in further and the seeker caught the lip of his codpiece, nearly yanking it off to get to the susceptible wires underneath. The elder didn't even bother to try and stop the Decepticon – he knew full well that Starscream would feel offended that he would've freely given his own love, but not wanted it returned in the same doses.

"Well, Starscream…?" Prime whispered as he bent over, kissing his neck tenderly, his lips brushing over tantalized cables. The other returned with a groan, a sound of remorse that their activities would have to briefly be put off. "To me to you or to you to me?"

Starscream glanced down briefly at the already open codpiece, then glanced back at his lover with a very "duh" look before saying, cocking an optic ridge, "You ask that after you put me in this position? And after it's only been you?"

"I just wanted your opinion, as I always do," the leader said gently as he nuzzled the junction of his shoulder.

That's what made him so damn likeable, no doubt, Starscream knew. Always giving others the choice. That's why this is my entire fault. "Then you know my answer," the seeker responded, returning the gesture with all sarcasm gone.

Optimus didn't respond as his hand shifted; suddenly, fingers were swirling in Starscream's sweetest spot, a cluster of wires and nodes that simply sent him off the edge. Mewling, frame twitching, the seeker's back arched and he let out a strained sling of moans and inconsistent mumbles, his body now losing most of its control. Seeing this display of need nearly sent Optimus off just as much as Starscream had, his arm instinctively tightening around his waist as he slowly moved further into the seeker's personal space.

Nibbling softly on his neck, the Autobot commander pressed Starscream against the back of the cave, sliding his pelvis underneath the seeker's sprawled out legs. Feather-light touches brushed over his calves, his thighs, before Optimus pressed his thumbs against the highest, inner part of his legs. Starscream released a sound at that—his body quivered as those thumbs massaged and then once again took to their gentle tone, fingering over the contours of the ivory mech's armor, barely rimming the sensitive wirings beneath.

"Pruh…Prime…" Starscream attempted to beg, draping his arms around the other's broad shoulders, "y-you're…"

The leader cut him off with a subduing kiss, their tongues entwining as Optimus played with every sensitive bit that he knew. It was driving the seeker crazy.

There, fingers dug in and Starscream broke the kiss with a gasp, once again rising his hips and setting it firmly on top of Prime's own. Gentle kisses were placed at the merge between neck and shoulder, the Decepticon giving up to every bit of loving Optimus offered, even as the more intense action went on below. Starscream then ducked his head into Prime's neck, his body falling succumb to a different kind of trembling. The leader noticed change immediately and stopped his foreplay before he murmured, "Starscream."

"Optimus…" the smaller whispered, barely a sound.

The Autobot knew right then that there was something seriously wrong—almost never did Starscream say his first name, and whenever he did, it was never a thing of good tidings. At this, Optimus leaned back before pressing himself against the cave wall, allowing Starscream to sit in his as the elder gently folded his arms around the smaller body.

"What's wrong, youngling?" he asked softly, slowly. Starscream didn't respond. This wasn't good at all.

Did he confess to the Decepticons about their "meetings"? Was he planning a trap for them and finally had enough guilt for it to flow to the surface? Of course, if that were the case, why hadn't Megatron attacked already? It didn't make sense, thus…it must've been something else. Something perhaps even more dangerous to tread on without the right footing. He would have to approach this very carefully if he didn't want to completely ruin the opportunity for Starscream to open up to him. "You can tell me anything…I won't be angry or I won't laugh. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Me," the other quickly returned, his tone unalleviated by being strained.

"What about you?" Optimus continued, setting a hand on the back of Starscream's helm.

For a moment, the seeker replied with silence before he drew in a breath, shifting his body so that his audio receptor was pressed against Prime's chassis. He didn't know how to express the deep concern and fear for the future, and it felt so nice in Optimus' arms that Starscream didn't want to say anything as to devastate the moment. But how much longer could the Decepticon proceed before it finally showed? Perhaps a few months? Then he would truly be in for it, by both factions. He needed to say it now before worse came to worst and be the end of his life…but how?

"You…you won't abandon me, will you?" he asked as he looked up into the Autobot's cool blue optics.

The question was so innocent, Optimus couldn't help but tighten his hold around the smaller and nuzzle him as he replied, "I'll never abandon you, Starscream…never."

The Decepticon nodded before he took one of Prime's hands and brought it down to his abdomen, pressing it against it. "What does it feel like?"

Optimus was a little surprised by the inquiry; he has suspected something far more difficult to handle than this. "It feels warm."

"Optimus, I…" Starscream began, before his voice dwindled away and then he glanced up, biting his lip before he stated, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
